


once again

by ChuudokuriN



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuudokuriN/pseuds/ChuudokuriN
Summary: 难得没有加班的周日，我一觉睡到自然醒，起床洗漱后又懒洋洋地赖回床上睡回笼觉。我刚闭上眼，忽然感到腿上一重，然后裤子也被扒了下来。我吓了一跳，低头发现被子隆起了一个大包。“操！”我掀开被子，“金道英你发什么神经！”金道英趴在我腿上，头顶着被子：“做爱啊不然呢？”





	once again

**Author's Note:**

> 从去年写到现在，我奄奄一息  
> 祝大家新年快乐

我营   
难得没有加班的周日，我一觉睡到自然醒，起床洗漱后又懒洋洋地赖回床上睡回笼觉。我刚闭上眼，忽然感到腿上一重，然后裤子也被扒了下来。我吓了一跳，低头发现被子隆起了一个大包。  
“操！”我掀开被子，“金道英你发什么神经！”  
金道英趴在我腿上，头顶着被子：“做爱啊不然呢？”  
我的太阳穴开始狂跳，摆手让他下去：“哥你饶了我吧，今天是休息日，我昨天加班到12点已经累阳痿了。”  
“扯，你的老二可不这么想。”金道英已经把我的那玩意放了出来，用手上下撸动着，看到它在他手中渐渐挺立，满意地亲了一下。  
我打了个哆嗦，他得意地接着说：“而且你今天的假还是我放的，不然你今天还要加班。”  
他妈的，官大一级压死人啊，我在心中大翻白眼，金道英比我大几岁，自然早进公司，而我还在普通职工位上挣扎时他已经混成了经理，每天压榨我们这种小职员加班。而他之所以大发慈悲给我留了天假，不过是要把我当人肉按摩棒用罢了。据他自称，他和兔子一样有发情期，看我年轻力壮还正好跟他认识便决定和我建立长期性关系了。对此我嗤之以鼻。  
“那真是大恩大德感激不尽了，还劳您大早上跑来看望我呢。”  
我干巴巴地说，而他正专心致志地舔我那根半勃的阴茎，用唾液濡湿了柱体后含住顶端在口中吮吸，听了我的话抬眼含糊不清地反驳我说现在已经日上三竿。他嘴里吸着我的阴茎含着生理泪水楚楚可怜地看我，让我要非常不好意思地承认男人果然是下半身动物，我的老二背叛了我的阳痿宣言在金道英的温热湿滑的口腔里硬得发痛，已经死死抵住了他的喉咙。他被噎得难受，哼哼了两声把阴茎吐出来，嘴角流下的唾液又挂上我的阴茎。然后他终于从我发麻的脚上爬下来，我才看清他只穿了上衣，想必裤子是已经脱在客厅里了。  
我又开始后悔他从公寓搬出去时我没把钥匙要回来，他没升职时还和我合租，后来公司给他分配了房子，我把钥匙留给他不过是当个纪念，谁知道他还隔三差五地杀回来吸精。他提起衣服下摆，跨坐在我的大腿上，我挑起眉毛看他已经被他自己玩得水淋淋的小穴，估计是刚才我还在睡觉时他早就跑到我家在客厅给自己扩张了。金道英正对着我，扭头看着我的阴茎抵住他的臀缝，自己主动地扒开臀肉方便吃下那根肉棒。他扩张的手法相当熟练，紧致的肉穴已经被完全打开，我毫不费力地操了进去，伸手扶住他的腰帮他在我的阴茎上坐稳。他感受着我的顶端刮过他的肉壁，仰着头发出黏腻的呻吟。我拍拍他与削瘦的上身不同，圆润饱满的臀瓣，他看似不满的扭动腰肢，实际上是为了顶上自己的前列腺，好最大化利用我这根人肉按摩棒。  
他找自己前列腺可能比开我家门还熟练，没动几下就爽得搂着我的脖子软了腿，我托着他的大腿继续操他，后穴里的润滑液在抽插间溢出来蹭到我的睡裤上。我恶意地掐住他的大腿外侧：“道英哥未免也用了太多润滑液了吧？”  
他吃痛地喊了一声，去拍我的手，“没注意就挤多了。”  
我放开他的大腿，然后开始揉掐他胸前的两点，他闭着眼伏在我的肩膀上喘息，温热的吐息拂过我的耳朵，挠得我心里发痒。说真的和金道英上床不亏，他长得端正，腰细腿长，看着清纯实际上浪的很，我们直男都爱这款。而且他在公司穿上西装更显身材，每天他路过办公室的时候不知道收获了多少男男女女饿狼般的目光，我能搞到金道英实际上是血赚。  
既然搞都搞上了不如享受一点。我咬住他的耳垂，轻轻地叫他起身，他被干得有些迷糊，撑住我的肩膀，乖乖地分开双膝跪立在床上。我的阴茎顺势要滑出来，却被他的穴肉绞住，艰难地和着他的肠液与响亮的水声才被我拔出来。我让他转身，按住他的后颈把他推倒在被子上，他抱怨了一声，然后马上理解了我的意图，主动的撅起下身迎接我的进入。  
我暗自发笑，他不知道的是他越主动我就越想欺负他，能把金经理逗哭的机会只有这床上一个，放过就是血亏。于是我伸手揉捏他雪白的臀瓣，手指有意蹭过他翕合着的穴口却不满足他的欲望。他埋在被子里含糊地求我，我装耳聋。他急了，撑起上身红着眼转头骂我，真的像只兔子。我嬉皮笑脸毫无愧意，金道英咬牙去拉我的手，被我反扣在床尾。  
“哥真的这么想要？”  
他哽咽着点头，我还是不依不饶地用龟头蹭他的穴口和会阴，他的后穴被我一激，收缩着吐出更多液体，糊满了他的大腿根。  
“哥流了好多水啊。”  
我本来还想继续逗他，发现他已经蒙着脸哭了半天了。这搞得我开始有点不好意思，我摸摸他耸动的肩胛骨向他道歉，让他准备好。  
没想到他看着可怜，一听到这话马上在我的被子上擦干了眼泪，边骂边自行分开自己的臀肉让我操进去。  
“那是我的被子，您能不能爱惜点。”  
我卡住他的腰，冲着他的前列腺一操到底，他满足的仰起头，我便顺手抓住他的头发借力干得更深。他一手扶着床位的栏杆，一手拉住我按在他的小腹上：“好厉害……都突出来了……”  
我莫名其妙，在摸到那块隆起后也忍不住叫了一声。金道英的腹部隐隐的凸起一块，他的皮肤随着我进出的动作而起伏，被撑得像是透明。他忽然有点害羞，让我不要看，我更加好奇，说这居然不是网络色情文学的杜撰，必须要亲身体验一下。  
他挣扎着并住腿，又被我翻过身，掰开他的大腿叫他自己抱住，加快了操干的速度。他猝不及防，射了自己一身。我让他别弄脏我的床单，乘着他高潮的余韵射在了他的身体里。  
————  
“满意了吧？”  
我气喘吁吁地从金道英身上下来，还不忘把从他后穴里淌出来的精液抹掉。无奈他已经被操开了，粉红的穴肉向外翻开，吐出小穴里混合的精液和润滑液。我笑他像失禁，他躺了半天才缓过神回嘴，接着再次分开腿。  
“再来一次吗？”

 

 

cnm我写啥呢…………


End file.
